Denk an mich
by Wortfetzen
Summary: [Lydia/Jordan] Lydia und Stiles machen vor ihrer College-Besichtungstour noch einen kurzen Abstecher zu Jordan Parrish. Stiles hält das zwar für keine gute Idee, aber das liegt auch nur daran, dass er "das Wesentliche nicht richtig im Blick hat".


_**Denk an mich**_

„Und ihr habt auch wirklich nichts vergessen?", fragte Sheriff Stilinski, nachdem Lydia und Stiles ihn auf dem Polizeirevier von Beacon Hills besucht hatten, um sich für das anstehende Wochenende von ihm zu verabschieden.

Stiles verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Dad."

Sheriff Stilinski sah seinen Sohn wenig überzeugt an und wandte sich an Lydia. „Ihr habt _wirklich_ alles?"

„Ich hatte Stiles eine Packliste geschrieben. Wenn er die befolgt hat, dann sollten wir alles haben."

„Wunderbar!" Sheriff Stilinski wirkte sichtlich zufrieden, doch Stiles verzog missbilligend das Gesicht.

„Danke für dein Vertrauen, Dad."

Lydias Blick flog aus dem Bürofenster hinüber zu Deputy Jordan Parrishs Arbeitsplatz, während die Kabbelei zwischen Vater und Sohn weiterging. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet ihn an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen zu sehen, doch der war leer und ungewöhnlich ordentlich für jemanden, der aktuell daran arbeiten sollte.

„Ist denn Deputy Parrish gerade auf Streife?", unterbrach Lydia Stiles, der begonnen hatte einen großen Vortrag darüber zu halten, warum er einer der zuverlässigsten Menschen auf diesem Planeten sei. Da er Dinge wie _Ich habe schon vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet_ mit einschloss, hatte Lydia seine Ausführungen nicht sonderlich für wichtig gehalten.

Angesichts dieses überraschenden Themenwechsels runzelte Sheriff Stilinski die Stirn und sah ebenfalls kurz hinüber zu Parrishs leerem Arbeitsplatz. „Oh, der hat heute frei", fiel es ihm schließlich wieder ein. „Soweit ich weiß hat er Morgen Geburtstag und wird auch deswegen übers Wochenende wegfahren."

Lydia nickte, war aber von dieser Information überrascht. Von Parrishs Geburtstag hatte sie nichts gewusst. Genauso wenig von seinen Reiseplänen, die ziemlich kurzfristig entstanden sein mussten, da immerhin sie ihm für Morgen wegen des _Bestiariums_ absagen musste, weil Stiles und sie sich ebenfalls sehr spontan entschlossen hatten über das Wochenende einige Colleges zu besichtigen. Natürlich hatte sie es nicht wissen können, allerdings fühlte sie sich nun ein kleines bisschen schlecht, dass sie keine Zeit für ihn hatte, obwohl Morgen sein Geburtstag war. Auch wenn natürlich ein Kurztrip sonst wohin wesentlich schöner war, als sich ein verstaubtes Buch über übernatürliche Kreaturen durchzulesen. Für jeden, mal abgesehen von ihr selbst zumindest.

„Ich hätte da noch eine kleine Bitte, Sheriff", begann Lydia erneut, als Stiles seinen Vortrag wieder fortsetzen wollte.

* * *

Lydia und Stiles fuhren in die Einfahrt der Adresse, um die Lydia Sheriff Stilinski gebeten hatte. Kaum hatten sie vor dem fünfstöckigem Mietshaus geparkt, hatte Stiles bereits seinen Sicherheitsgurt entfernt und wollte aus dem Auto springen, doch Lydia hielt ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig am Ärmel seines schwarzen Pullovers zurück.

„Eigentlich wollte ich alleine reingehen."

Irritiert wanderte Stiles' linke Augenbraue nach oben. „Alleine? Wieso denn das?"

Lydia sah ihn verärgert an. Sie sehnte sich den Tag herbei, an dem Stiles einfach mal etwas ohne weiteres Diskutieren oder Nachfragen hinnehmen würde. Allerdings würde sie den wahrscheinlich niemals erleben. „Weil eben!", antwortete sie kurz angebunden.

Stiles' Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen Geschenk in ihrer Hand und wieder zu ihr zurück. Er schien plötzlich etwas zu begreifen – wovon Lydia allerdings überzeugt war, dass sie es gar nicht wirklich wissen wollte – und presste schließlich seine Lippen aufeinander. „Gut", sagte er mit trotzigem Tonfall. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber ich möchte kurz anmerken, dass ich das Ganze für keine gute Idee halte."

Genervt stöhnte Lydia und öffnete bereits die Tür ihrer Beifahrerseite. „Was auch immer du für keine gute Idee hältst, hältst du auch nur deswegen für keine gute Idee, weil du das Wesentliche nicht richtig im Blick hast. Halte von mir aus weiterhin was weiß ich für keine gute Idee, aber vergiss nicht, dass deine Ideen schon immer die Dämlichsten waren – und deine Gedankengänge sowieso!"

Mit diesen Worten schmiss Lydia lautstark die Autotür hinter sich zu und stapfte in das Mietshaus. Sie war verärgert, andererseits wusste ein kleiner Teil in ihr auch, dass sie es Stiles eigentlich nicht übel nehmen konnte. Er war ihr Freund und wollte natürlich nur das Beste für sie – außerdem wusste nicht mal sie selbst, ob sie das für eine gute Idee halten sollte.

Allerdings würde Lydia Parrish auch nicht gleich vor seiner Wohnungstür gestehen, dass sie ihn mittlerweile ziemlich in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte und seit neustem sogar sehr anziehend fand. Während Lydia die Treppen zum dritten Stock zurücklegte, schwor sie sich hoch und heilig, ihm all das niemals auf die Nase zu binden. Dass selbst eine Lydia Martin sich lächerlich machen würde, wenn sie einem Deputy – der im Gegensatz zu ihr schon lange kein Teenager mehr war – ihre aufkeimende Liebe gestand, war auch ihr bewusst.

Obwohl Lydia tief Luft holte und fest entschlossen war cool zu bleiben, klopfte ihr Herz wie verrückt gegen ihre Brust, als sie schließlich im dritten Stock angekommen war und auf die Klingel neben seiner Wohnungstür drückte. Kaum getan, bereute sie es bereits und hoffte darauf, dass er schon gefahren war. Ehe sich Lydia allerdings darüber Gedanken machten konnte, ob sie das vielleicht nicht doch enttäuschen und was sie dann mit ihrem Geschenk machen würde, öffnete Parrish bereits die Tür. Seine Augen wurden groß und er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er sie vor sich entdeckte.

„Hallo, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du bist mit Stiles weggefahren?"

„Hallo", erwiderte Lydia seine Begrüßung. „Stiles wartet unten im Auto. Wir fahren gleich los und ich bin eigentlich nur ganz kurz da um Ihnen etwas zu geben."

Lydia hielt ihm das kleine, in hellblauem Geschenkpapier eingewickelte Paket in ihren Händen entgegen und Parrish verzog erstaunt das Gesicht, während er es entgegennahm. „Ist das für mich?"

„Sheriff Stilinski hat mir gesagt, dass Sie Morgen Geburtstag haben. Das ist nur eine kleine Torte. Ich hätte sie auch gerne selbst gebacken, allerdings kam diese Information ziemlich überraschend und zu kurzfristig."

Parrish wirkte verlegen, während er noch immer das Geschenk betrachtete. „Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, aber du hättest dir nicht die Umstände machen müssen für mich etwas zu besorgen, nur weil ich Geburtstag habe."

„Doch", erwiderte Lydia entschieden. In dieser Sache duldete sie absolut keine Widerworte, da sie wohl für ewig in seiner Schuld stehen würde. „Ich habe mich für die Sache im _Eichen House _noch immer nicht richtig bedankt. Eine Torte entschädigt nicht im Geringsten, dass Sie mein Leben gerettet haben. Sie können sich ja gar nicht vorstellen wie dankbar ich Ihnen bin, dass ich nicht im Jenseits mit Stiles versauern muss. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich freiwillig in die Hölle gegangen, um ihn loszuwerden!"

Bei dieser Vorstellung musste sich Lydia ein Lachen verkneifen und auch Parrish kam kurz ein Schmunzeln über die Lippen, ehe er nachdenklich wurde. „Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich dachte Stiles wäre mit Malia zusammen, allerdings bin ich mir mittlerweile nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich mich da nicht getäuscht habe. Du und Stiles, seit ihr etwa …?"

Parrish brach ab, wahrscheinlich, weil ihm bewusst wurde, wie persönlich er wurde. Eine solche Frage hatte Lydia nicht erwartet gehabt und erst recht nicht, dass ich das überhaupt interessierte.

„Oh Gott nein!", rief sie und schüttelte dabei schnell den Kopf. „Stiles ist mein bester Freund, doch wir sind nicht zusammen."

„Aber ihr fahrt zusammen weg?", hakte Parrish weiter nach.

„Ja, aber wir wollen uns nur einige Colleges ansehen, die für uns in Fragen kommen würden und da bleiben nur wir beide. Scott und Kira kommen nicht mit, da sie dasselbe ungestört zu zweit für sich geplant hatten und Malia war ganz erschrocken, als wir ihr vorschlugen mitzukommen. Sie hasst alles, was mit Schule und Lernen zu tun hat."

„Wer nicht?", sagte Parrish lachend.

„Ich", erwiderte Lydia verständnislos und mit bitterem Ernst.

Zu ihrer Überraschung reagierte Parrish jedoch nicht erstaunt, wie sie es aus der Vergangenheit von anderen Menschen kannte, wenn die begriffen, dass ein Mädchen wie sie durchaus klug war und Freude daran hatte, schwierige Algebra-Aufgaben zu bewältigen. Er lächelte nur wissend, als hätte er über ihre Leidenschaft fürs Lernen und die Schule bereits die ganze Zeit Bescheid gewusst. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell ihre vorherige Aufregung im Laufe des Gespräches verflogen war. Obwohl es ihr inzwischen eigentlich schon lange klar sein sollte, bemerkte sie immer wieder aufs Neue und wunderte sich darüber, wie leicht es ihr fiel sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Na ja, wie auch immer." Lydia seufzte und dachte wieder an den trotzigen Stiles, der unten in seinem Jeep auf sie wartete. „Ich muss jetzt los, sonst startet Stiles noch ein Hupkonzert und der Sheriff muss uns wegen Ruhestörung abführen."

„Verstehe ich", sagte Parrish und lächelte bei dieser Vorstellung. „Dann wäre euer College-Ausflug fürs Erste verschoben."

Lydia erinnerte sich nun auch wieder daran, dass er ebenfalls wegfahren würde. „Wohin geht denn Ihre Reise?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe mich spontan entschlossen zu meinen Eltern nach San Francisco zu fahren."

„Das klingt definitiv besser, als die Zeit mit einem dicken Wälzer voller übernatürlicher Wesen zu verbringen. Also haben Sie sogar Glück, dass ich bereits etwas vorhabe."

„Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich es nicht schade finden soll."

Parrishs Blick wurde intensiver und brachte Lydias Herz erneut dazu, nervös zu schlagen. Schon war ihre gewonnene Leichtigkeit auch wieder verflogen. Sie ermahnte stumm ihr verfluchtes Herz nicht zu viel in diese Situation hineinzuinterpretieren, allerdings war es einfach so viel weniger cool als ihr Verstand es war. „Sie können ja um Mitternacht an mich denken", sagte Lydia mit einem Zwinkern zum Abschied und wandte sich zum Gehen um. „Übrigens wird der Kuchen auch erst um Mitternacht angeschnitten!"

„Ich verspreche es!", rief Parrish ihr hinterher. „Gute Reise, Lydia."

„Wünsche ich dir auch, Jordan."

Als Lydia realisierte, dass sein Vorname einfach so über ihre Lippen gerutscht war, hielt sie erschrocken auf der ersten Treppenstufe inne und wandte sich noch einmal vorsichtig zu ihm um. Noch immer stand er im Türrahmen seiner Wohnung und fixierte sie unentwegt mit seinem Blick. Lydia gelang es nicht dem direkten Augenkontakt auszuweichen, während ihr Herzschlag unentwegt schneller wurde und die Temperatur zunehmend ansteigen zu schien.

„Würdest du dich freuen, wenn ich dir auch versprechen würde, dass ich um Mitternacht an dich denken werde?", fragte er schließlich leise.

„Ich würde es mir sogar wünschen", erwiderte sie ihm flüsternd und war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie leicht es ihr plötzlich fiel diese Worte über die Lippen zu bringen.

Sekundenlang sahen sie sich stumm in die Augen, bis ein wildes und lautes Hupen von draußen schließlich beide aufschrecken ließ. Lydia und Jordan begriffen, dass das nur Stiles sein konnte und fingen beide zu lachen an.

„Ich muss ihn jetzt wirklich aufhalten", verabschiedete sie sich schnell, wandte sich wieder von ihm ab und stieg die Treppen hinunter.

Irgendwie hatte sie ihm soeben nun doch indirekt gestanden wie es in ihr aussah, weil sie ihr verrücktes Herz dazu hat hinreißen lassen. Und irgendwie schien tatsächlich die absurdeste und abwegigste ihrer heimlichen Wunschfantasien, nämlich, dass er sie ebenfalls _mehr_ als nur gerne hatte, wahr zu werden.

Lydia fühlte sich wie benommen, als sie das Mietshaus wieder verließ und konnte sich nicht im Geringsten erklären, was gerade eigentlich zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Sie war auch so geistesabwesend, dass sie gar nicht daran dachte wegen seines wilden Hupens mit einer Schimpftirade über Stiles her zu ziehen, als sie sich wieder in seinen Jeep setzte.

„Magst du meine Ideen wirklich nicht?", fragte Stiles betroffen.

* * *

Wäre Lydia um Mitternacht noch wach gewesen, hätte sie das Foto ihrer angeschnittenen Schokoladentorte entdeckt, dass Jordan ihr mit dem Glockenschlag auf ihr Handy geschickt hatte. Er hatte sein Versprechen eingelöst und dachte an sie.

Und Lydia träumt von ihm. _Das_ würde sie ihm aber nun wirklich nicht gestehen.

* * *

_Ende_


End file.
